Azul Profundo
by Frozen Marsdess
Summary: Era tan hermoso verlo todos los días bajo ese rayo de sol a través de las aguas. Sentado, esperando su anhelado azul, y él lo conseguiría. Riren, Oneshot, Tritones. para el cumpleaños de Erencito.


**Notas Iniciales:** ¡Sí! ¡Se llegó el cumpleaños del bebo hermoso! ¡Del ojitos color verde u dorado! (Para mí son verdes o dorados a pesar de que Isayama dijera que son grises) ¡Sí! ¡Hablo de Eren Tatakae Jaeger! No quería pasar este día sin hacerle algo a su honor así que… Tengo esta historia para él. Y qué mejor que hacerlo con emparejarlo con Levi XD. Desde hace mucho tiempo he querido escribir una historia de tritones, de estos dos hermosos personajes como tritones, sólo que no encontraba cómo. Traté de hacer una con Eren tritón que había sido atrapado, pero no tenía consistencia, quizá lo deje para después. Pero hace muchos meses vi un comic en Tumblr de Magickitt que era sobre tritones. Se podría decir que fue la inspiración para este fanfic, aunque agregándole unas cosillas. Espero que les guste.

Dedicado a **Charly Land** quien me pidió esta temática :3

 **Pairing:** LevixEren (Riren)

 **Advertencias:** Boys love, criaturas mitológicas, hermafroditismo (aquí los tritones son hermafroditas), Oneshot, y creo que sólo eso.

 **Disclaimer:** Los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Hajime Isayama.

Bueno, los dejo.

AZUL PROFUNDO.

Y allí estaba.

Sentado en una roca en el fondo marino con un débil rayo de sol golpeándole en el rostro.

Se preguntaba si el estúpido rayo ese era parte del destino. Pareciera como si adornara su visión.

Si vivieran en superficies más profundas ni siquiera lo habría podido ver, pero tenía la dicha y suerte de estar a 7 kilómetros de la superficie, en un lugar alejado del ojo humano en donde habitaban toda clase de criaturas que sólo aparecen en los libros antiguos.

Escondido entre un puñado de algas y rocas lo observaba, como todos los días. Desde que le puso un ojo sobre él no ha parado de acecharlo sigilosamente. Era curiosa la forma en la que lo conoció: se encontraba cazando peces para su alimentación hasta que lo vio cerca de un arrecife de coral, sentado sobre una roca, recogiendo conchas, perlas y flores, y adornando con ellas su corto cabello castaño y verde cola. Y el maldito rayo golpeándolo. Incluso jugaba con él; viendo las extrañas figuras que se formaban a causa de la sombra, el movimiento del agua y la luz del sol. Dejó de hacer su tarea para enfrascarse en mirarlo haciendo que los peces que había atrapado se le escaparan.

Mentiría si dijera que no había visto otras sirenas mucho más hermosas que el tritón que tenía enfrente. Otras sirenas tenían un hermoso cabello largo que ellas adornaban con perlas, piedras preciosas que encontraban y conchas coloridas, sin contar que estaban con el pecho descubierto para llamar la atención de los tritones. No, él no estaba interesado en ello. Sabía que algún día tendría que aparearse con una sirena o tritón para perpetuar la especie (toda sirena o tritón era hermafrodita con el fin de evitar la extinción), pero dicha especie vive 500 años sin envejecer, por lo que le quedaba mucho tiempo para cumplir con dicha tarea.

Sin embargo allí estaba el tritón azul llamado Levi, considerado un extraño y ermitaño por los otros por permanecer todo el tiempo alejado de los demás, considerado un extraño por rechazar a otras sirenas o tritones que se le ofrecían. Allí estaba él, mirando embobado al hermoso tritón de cola verde aguamarina que mostraba una hermosa sonrisa al jugar con sus manos haciendo mover sus adornos y las sombras ocasionadas por el sol. Sintió que su corazón empezaba a palpitar con mayor fuerza, que le temblaban las manos, que había dejado de mover su cola azul para sólo mirarlo. Desde ese día juró observarlo todos los días sin acercarse para alimentarse de tal belleza.

Tenía muchas ganas de acercarse, de hablarle, de entablar una amistad con él. Pero temía que el tritón estuviera comprometido. Las sirenas y tritones tienen la característica de enamorarse sólo una vez en toda su vida. Las parejas permanecen juntas hasta que mueren y se conviertan en espuma de mar. Es por ello que temía acercarse, porque los tritones y sirenas tienden a ser muy territoriales con su pareja. Meterte con ellos podía ocasionar la muerte misma.

Por tal motivo todos los días, cuando el hermoso tritón se marchaba, Levi se iba resignado a su gran cueva en donde había establecido su hogar. Al menos se conformaba con mirarlo todos los días para poder soñar con él y darle los mimos que se merece.

Sin embargo, Levi también era observado.

La rutina de Levi había cambiado con tal de ver a su hermoso tritón. Salí muy temprano de su cueva para recolectar peces y comerlos. Los tritones tenían la suerte de comer una vez al día. Y regresaba un rato antes para limpiar su hogar de basura que traían las corrientes marinas. Sin embargo, a él también lo observaban. Grandes ojos verdes lo vigilaban en su rutina. Desde hace mucho tiempo lo descubrió de cacería. Le llamó mucho la atención de sus brazos y cola, que parecían ser muy fuertes. Lo atractivas que se veían a pesar de no tener adorno alguno. Siempre trató de llamar su atención con sentarse en una roca en pleno día para adornarse y jugar con sus manos como si bailara con ellas. Pero Levi siempre se iba cuando se cansaba de jugar con sus manos y con la luz del sol.

Esperaba que algún día se acercara a hablarle.

* * *

Como todos los días Levi salía a conseguir su alimento temprano para luego ir a acosar a su hermoso tritón. Pero ese día sucedió algo diferente. Su cola quedó atrapada entre algas impidiéndole moverse con facilidad. Intentaba nadar con fuerza para poder deshacerse del nudo dañando su cola con la fuerza que hacía. Su cola era muy larga y le impedía llegar a ella con sus manos para cortarla con la cuchilla que siempre cargaba. Iba a cortar las algas a su alrededor cuando sintió que alguien le tocaba su cola. Vio unas manos tratando de deshacer el nudo ocasionado por los tirones y notó una cabeza castaña mirando hacia su cola. Cuando se sintió liberado, para su alivio, se dio cuenta que la sirena o tritón que le ayudó se disponía a marcharse.

Con rapidez lo alcanzó y lo tomó de su mano y lo giró un poco para agradecerle, llevándose la sorpresa de era su adorado tritón de cola verde. El chico no levantaba la mirada por tener a Levi tan cerca y con su mano sobre la suya. Levi estaba igual. Quería hablarle, pero al parecer su lengua no le obedecía. Luego de un rato de estar en esa posición, Levi finalmente dijo:

—Gr-gracias, por a-ayudarme.

Su adoración tardó un poco en responder.

—Fue… un placer. — y le sonrió al otro.

Silencio de nuevo.

—Dime, tú, ¿Cómo te llamas?

Sonriendo de nuevo, el chico respondió: —Me llamo Eren, ¿y tú?

—Levi. Siempre te veo por el arrecife.

— ¡Oh! Es mi lugar favorito. Me gusta sentarme allí y recolectar muchos adornos.

—Pero en esa zona no hay adornos. Deberías ir en donde están esas cajas raras llena de cosas brillantes y amarillas.

—No me gusta ir allí— respondió con el ceño fruncido. —las sirenas quieren todas esas cosas y no me dejan tomar ninguna.

Levi vio una oportunidad en sus palabras, pero quería estar seguro, así que preguntó:

—Eren, lamento si ofendo con esto, pero, ¿tienes pareja?

El tritón de cola verde abrió aún más sus verdes ojos y un sonrojo se apoderó de sus mejillas. La emoción que sintió ante esa pregunta fue inmensa.

—No. No tengo pareja. Nadie se me acerca.

A pesar de que eso sonaba muy desolador para un tritón de su edad, Levi no pudo evitar sentirse afortunado por la información adquirida. Debido a la belleza de Eren, temía que ya tuviera pareja o que lo estuvieran cortejando. El cortejo en sirenas y tritones consistía en que el interesado debía buscar un obsequio de gran belleza para regalarle a quien le gustara. Si su pareja le gustaba el regalo, aceptaba ser la pareja para siempre y cumplir con la función de procrear, si no, el pretendiente se alejaba de la sirena o tritón. Levi, muy seguro de sí mismo, decidió preguntarle, pero Eren se le adelantó:

—Qusiera tener una de esas cosas que las sirenas sacan de esos cofres. Una cosa azul. Era un azul muy brillante y muy bonito. Lástima que una de ellas lo tomó muy rápido antes de llegar a él. ¿Sabes en donde puedo encontrar uno?

—No, no lo sé.— y Levi aprovechó para preguntarle. —Si quieres, puedo buscarlo por ti.

—Me agradaría mucho, pero no quisiera que te tomaras las molestias.

—Lo hago porque quiero. Además, sabes lo que esto significa.

Eren se sonrojó aún más de lo que estaba y no pudo decir nada por la emoción. Era una dicha para él saber que el tritón de cola azul le proponía cortejarle.

—Regresaré dentro de unos día, encuéntrame en el lugar donde te sientas todos los días.

—Mientras te espero, ¿podría quedarme en tu hogar? No tengo un lugar en donde ir. Todas las noches las he pasado entre las rocas del arrecife.

—Pensaba que tenías familia. Claro que puedes quedarte.— dijo mientras atrevidamente le acariciaba la mejilla. Eren solamente sonrió. Levi empezaba a sentirse adicto de esa sonrisa. —Regresaré en unos días.

Y diciendo eso, tomó a Eren de la mano y le dio alojamiento en su cueva.

* * *

Al día siguiente Levi partió muy temprano a buscar una caja llena de esas cosas redondas y amarillas, no sin dejarle alimento a Eren. Se había imaginado que Eren no se dedicaba a la cacería y para alimentarse cortaba algas para comérselas. Se dirigió al sur, lugar donde habían muchos accidentes marítimos, e incluso estaba cerca de los humanos.

Nadó, nadó y nadó hasta que el mar se oscureció. Buscó un lugar en donde descansar hasta que el sol iluminara a su alrededor.

Al día siguiente se despertó y notó que había llegado a los restos de un bote que no había visto la noche anterior. Entró allí con cautela y buscó por una caja o baúl de esos. Encontró dos, llenos de esas cosas redondas, brillantes y amarillas, las perlas en forma de collares y otras piedras brillantes de colores. Habían rojas, amarillas, y púrpuras, pero no habían azules. Sin embargo, encontró una piedra de color verde. Al instante le recordó a los ojos de Eren y a su cola. Así que lo tomó entre sus manos y luego de contemplarlo un rato lo guardó en el morral que había llevado, junto con otras piedras para mostrárselas a su tritón. Salió de las ruinas del barco y se dirigió hacia una zona oscura del mar del sur.

Al llegar le costó mucho ubicarse, puesto que la luz del sol no lograba llegar hasta ese abismo. Sin embargo, distinguió un destello azul muy pequeño. Por naturaleza las sirenas y tritones eran curiosos ante cosas brillantes, Levi no era ajeno a dicha norma; por lo que se acercó, con cautela hacia ese punto azul, agrandándose cada vez más hasta ser muy brillante. Cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca, observó que era del tamaño de una roca pequeña, como la palma de su mano. Estaba flotando allí en el fondo de ese abismo. Le pareció el regalo perfecto para su Eren, sólo que esperaba que le gustara tal cosa tan brillante como esa.

Cuando lo tomó de las manos se dio cuenta que esa cosa estaba conectada a un hilo grueso por la parte de arriba. Lo jaló un poco con el fin de arrancarlo notando que estaba demasiado sujeto. Se disponía a sacar su cuchilla para cortar ese "cable" cuando vio unos filosos dientes. La cosa dejó de brillar y salieron más luces de un cuerpo enfrente suyo. Era un pez linterna gigante, del tamaño de un barco pequeño, pero lo suficientemente grande para comerse a varias personas juntas. Levi soltó el objeto brillante y dando media vuelta, nadó con todas sus fuerzas hasta llegar hacia la luz, lastimándose su brazo izquerdo con una roca y con el maldito pez siguiéndole. Sintió que su cola tocaba los afilados dientes del animal, y sacando una fuerza que ni él supo de donde, consiguó nadar mucho más rápido.

"¡No!" "¡Aquí no!" "Eren me espera" "¡Mi tritón me espera!", fueron los pensamientos de Levi en ese instante, mismos que le hacían nadar más rápido hacia arriba, pero el animal parecía ser animado por la sangre que derramaba su brazo. Finalmente vio el anillo de rocas por el que había entrado, pasó a través de él y respirando con alivio al ver que el animal no podía pasar por el mismo. Estaba cansado y quería echarse a descansar su cola y revisar su brazo, pero temió que el animal pudiera derribar las rocas y seguirle. Por lo que siguió nadando con igual agilidad pero un poco más lento hasta que pudo ver la luz del sol a través de las aguas.

Al llegar por donde estaban los restos de los barcos de donde había salido pudo descansar. Entró en ellos y buscó un buen lugar por donde dormir. Su cola y brazo le dolían por el esfuerzo, por lo que no aguantó más y se quedó profundamente dormido.

* * *

Durmió como una roca hasta el día siguiente. Sintió unos débiles rayos de sol golpeándole en el rostro, haciéndole despertar. Lentamente se levantó hasta sentarse, dándose cuenta que su cola le dolía mucho por el esfuerzo de nadar con mucha rapidez. Su brazo le ardía el doble que el día anterior. Lo revisó y se alivió al ver que era solamente una raspadura a pesar de haber perdido mucha sangre por ello. Buscó un trapo por allí e hizo un amarre en su brazo para que estuviera protegido. Su estómago gruñó y atrapó, con una de sus manos y con mucha rapidez, uno de los peces que estaban nadando en el lugar y lo devoró con ganas. Se recostó de nuevo, no tenía las energías para nadar. Su mente se iba hacia Eren: se preguntaba qué estaría haciendo en estos momentos, y si pensaría en él. Sonrió al recordar cuando Eren sonreía y sus ojos brillaban. Si no lograba encontrar ese objeto azul le daría el objeto verde, porque le recordaba a sus ojos. Con tales pensamientos se durmió de nuevo.

Despertó al rato y se dio cuenta que su cola ya le dolía poco al moverla. Así que comió una vez más y se dirigió hacia unas cuevas que estaban un poco lejos de allí. Esta vez nadó más lento, no quería sobre esforzarse nadando con rapidez; y así se tardó más hasta llegar a dichas cuevas.

Esas cuevas eran conocidas por todos los habitantes del océano por guardar muchas cosas brillantes. Tenía la esperanza de encontrar una roca azul para llevarsela a su tritón. El lugar estaba muy escondido y temió perderse, por lo que dejaba señas para reconocer el camino de salida. Al llegar al fondo habían muchos destellos que iluminaban la cueva, y habían muchas cosas brillantes de color plateado. Buscó por todas partes, pero no encontró nada de color azul.

Decepcionado, salió del lugar siguiendo los rastros que él mismo había dejado y decidió irse a su hogar. Estaba cansado y adolorido. No quería perder a su tritón si este lo rechazaba, pero al menos esperaba que le aceptara la de color verde.

Tardó más de un día en nadar de forma lenta por el dolor de su cola y llegó a su región hasta el medio día del día siguiente. Eren no estaba sentado en su roca habitual. Decaído, llegó hasta su cueva que tenía como hogar y cuando entró no se dio cuenta que alguien se lanzó sobre él para abrazarlo. Luego sintió que ese mismo alguien lo besaba en su cara. Finalmente ese alguien se levantó.

—¡Levi! ¡Qué bueno que estás aquí! Estaba muy preocupado. Te ves decaído y pálido y… ¿Qué te pasó en el brazo?

—¡Eren! ¡Eren!— Levi no dejaba de repetir su nombre y abrazarlo en sus brazos —Perdóname, Eren. Por favor, perdóname.

—¿Pero por qué te disculpas?

—No lo conseguí, por favor perdóname. No pude conseguir el objeto azul que tanto quieres. Busqué y busqué, pero no encontré nada. Sólo esto. —Y sacó del morral la piedrita verde para tomar la mano de Eren y dársela en la palma de su mano. —Me recuerda a tus ojos, por eso la conservé. Pero no encontré lo que tanto anhelabas.

Eren tomó la piedra entre sus manos y la dirigió a su corazón, luego miró a Levi con ensoñación y dijo:

—Levi, es muy hermosa. Me hace muy feliz el que hayas arriesgado tanto por mi. Además —y se acercó más a Levi y con su mano libre lo tomó de su rostro y le dijo —el azul que tanto quería lo tengo enfrente de mi. Ese azul tan profundo y tan hermoso que hace que me pierda en ellos. Mi anhelado azul eres tú. Desde hace mucho tiempo he querido que me vieras, que te acercaras a mi y me pidieras ser tuyo. Desde hace mucho tiempo me gustas mucho.

Y sin darle tiempo a Levi para responder, lo besó suavemente en sus labios y lo abrazó, siendo correspondido por Levi. No esperaba ninguna respuesta, con sus acciones, sabía que sería correspondido por su hermoso azul. Ahora estarían juntos durante toda su vida.

* * *

Dos pequeños tritones y una pequeña sirena se encontraban jugando con algunos objetos humanos que se encontraban por allí (dichos objetos no eran peligrosos), mientras dos tritones, uno de cola verde y otro de cola azul los vigilaban para que no nadaran lejos. Los dos tritones tenían sus colas de color azul y su cabello era castaño, ambos eran muy juguetones. La sirena tenía una cola verde y una larga cabellera negra, le encantaba arreglarse su cabello con adornos que encontraba, tal y como su progenitor de cola verde.

Desde lejos se veía que eran una familia muy feliz y nadie se atrevía a molestarlos debido a que el tritón de cola azul amenazaba con su mirada. Vivían muy felices en el pequeño arrecife donde los dos adultos se conocieron y donde ahora criaban con amor a esos hermosos seres. El tritón adulto siempre llevaba consigo un collar en donde se veía una piedra grande de color verde, la cual siempre portaba con orgullo al ser un regalo muy especial que le hizo su pareja.

El tritón de cola azul portaba con el mismo orgullo que su pareja una cicatriz en su brazo izquierdo, prueba de que luchó por ganarse a su pareja para que pudieran ser felices. Habían hecho la promesa de que una vez que sus hijos crecieran y se convirtieran en adultos, volverían a tener más hijos para demostrar el amor que se tenían entre ellos y que no se separarían hasta la muerte.

FIN

 **Notas finales:** Al fín terminé XD la verdad quedé muy satisfecha con el resultado. Me encantan las sirenas y tritones, son tan mágicas y misteriosas. Así que espero poder transmitir ese amor. Sé que se ve tedioso porque no hay mucho diálogo, pero me dicen que tal.

Datos curiosos: tomé varias referencias para algunas costumbres de las sirenas y tritones. Una de ellas fue la del cuento de La Sirenita de Hans Christian Andersen (leanlo si no lo han hecho, lo recomiendo), también en la parte de Levi siendo perseguido por el pez gigante lo tomé de Buscando a Nemo (la vi hace poco para ver si encontraba algo), Y también de la película de mi infancia, Barbie Mermaidia (algo así xD) sobre todo el lugar en donde Eren y Levi vivían al principio y al final.

Creo que eso es todo y nos leemos pronto :3


End file.
